I don't like you!
by irisjosecullen66
Summary: "Honestly, Mike! i don't like you!" Mike still thinks he has a chance with Bella. let's look at his sufferings and failures in his quest to get Bella. but then, never mess with a Cullen. Summary sucks. Better story inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I thought about this in science class, and I was like why not? So here I am. Enjoy!**

I don't like you!

* * *

Chapter 1

Mike POV

Brrriiinngg! Finally Spanish is over. Now I have lunch and maybe I can see Bella! Bella…. everything about her is perfect. Her eyes, her face. Her lips, her hair….. (Sigh). Everything. But she chose that.. that.. Cullen over me1 I don't know what she sees in him. Is it the money? Of course it's the money! My mummy told me that when I grow up, I'm gonna be rich. Even richer than Cullen!

* * *

Ugh! Seriously, I don't know what she sees in him. Maybe it's his freakishly white skin. Or it's his messy, ugly, bronze hair. "Umm, like Mike, were you, like, listening to like, me? Like." Ugh, Jessica. Damn, doesn't she know I don't like her? She's not Bella. speaking of Bella…. how did she become friends with those wierdos? I mean I tried but nothing.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Hey, who are those new kids?", I asked Jess. She seemed to know everything. "Oh yeah. They are the Cullens and Hales. The blonde girl is Rosalie hale. The blond guy is Jasper. That's Rosalie's brother. So cute!" I frowned. I thought I was cute! "and the short girl there is Alice, the hot big dude is Emmett-" I frowned again. I'm the hot one here! "-and the boy with the sexy bronze sex hair is Edward. They are the Cullens." "Well I'm gonna talk to them. Maybe they'll see how cool I am!" "I don't know Mike. They seem strange." "It don't matter. I'm gon go!" Whoa, were did that come from? I like it. I walked up to them and said, "Hey, I'm Mike. Michael, the Mike, Mikey Mike, Mikel, the Mikey Mike, de Mike, Mikel Mike, Mickey Mouse-" I covered my mouth with my hand quickly. Damn, where did that come from?

I started to introduce myself again and I felt happy, just great. "Heyyaa! I'm Miiike! Watcha name fellas? 'cause damn you looking fine!" Did I just say that I felt my cheeks burn. I tried again. Suddenly, I started feeling sad. Pathetic. "Hey-" sniff "-I'm Mike-" sniff "-it's-" sniff "-nice to-" sniff sniff "-meet you." Sniff. They just stared at me like I lost my mind and I escaped from a mental institution. Then I felt like a gangster. "Yo yo yo! What up guys? You new here? I've been here for like a long time. So yeah, if you wanna, you know…." By now, a lot of people had gathered around us. The blonde bombshell looked bored. Damn, she still looked hot! The blond dude looked like he could kill, the pixie-like girl looked like she was in another world, the muscle-y guy looked extremely amused and the bronzy haired one had a straight face. Then I noticed they all had freakishly pale skin and yellow eyes. "Are you done yet?", the blonde bombshell asked. "Uh..yeah.. I was just-". "Whatever." Then they left. They left! Everyone started to laugh. Even Tyler shouted,"Whoo, Mikey's got mode swings!" Funny, not!

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

And Bella arrives and Cullen gets her first. Not fair! Argh! Look at him. And now he's kissing her. I wish that was me. But for now, I'll have Jess. I mean she's not bad.

But soon Bella you will be mine.

* * *

 **Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: OK, I know you probably hate me right now but am having some difficulties. Anyho, thank you, all those helping me. You can't imagine how grateful I am right now. So people chill. I will update soon.


	3. chapter 3

**AN: OK since I feel happy, I decided to update! Please don't be mad if the chapter is not good. I was under a lot of stress with exams and story. But I tried. Also, I want to thank you all for staying with me. You are the best.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Mike POV

Okay so I read girls like bad boys. Cullen's not a bad boy and Bella must be getting bored. So I'll be a bad boy and Bella will see how cool I am! So I took a lot of gel and spiked my hair to give it the 'Edward Cullen' look girls love so much. Okay, hair's done. Now time to get the 'bad boy' look. I searched through my clothe bag and found this old jeans. I even forgot I had it. I looked deeper and I found a light blue shirt. That's more like it. I put on the clothes and took my slippers from under my bed. I stood in front of the bathroom mirror and practiced the 'crooked smile'. Once I thought I had it right, I sneaked into my mom's room and put on some mascara and every time I did, I poked my eye. How do girls even wear this thing?! When I was done I picked up my bag, grabbed a granola bar and sat in my caravan. _Watch out, Bella,_ I thought, _Bad Boy Mike is coming to town._

EPOV

After spending the night with my heart, Bella, I raced home to change. I loved the way the wind blew against me as I ran. I felt free. I suddenly came to a halt when I heard Alice's thoughts screaming at me. Literally. "Edward! You have to wear that black shirt today. And I mean it!" I sighed. "Alice, why do you want me to wear it today of all days?". "Just wear it and you will find out at school. Now chop, chop, upstairs now! And don't think about changing the shirt!" Oh well, what choice do I have? I run up the stairs to my room and saw the black shirt laid out on my bed with a letter on it which read:

Edward, wear this shirt or I'll rip apart your Volvo,

piano and your Aston Martin. And yes I will dare.

Love, Alice.

Love? She's kidding right? After threatening me you add 'love'? I picked up the shirt and another letter fell out.

Edward, I'm going to Bella's to dress her up.

And, yes, I said 'love'!

More love, Alice.

I slipped on the shirt and put on some black slacks. Suddenly, Emmett's head popped through the door. "Hey Eddie," he said in a teasing tone before realising what I was wearing. "You too?", he thought. I gave him a questioning look. "Alice was going round selecting everyone's clothes." That's when I noticed what he was wearing: a football jacket with the letter E on it and black trousers. So human Emmett. "Why are you in that?", I asked with a smirk. " 'Cuz Alice said I'm supposed to look like a high school football player. Duh. Jeez Eddie." I growled at that name. I hated it and he knew. "So we have approximately 10 minutes to go to school and meet our ladies at school, says Alice," he said looking at his phone. We raced downstairs and into the driveway. Emmett jumped into his Jeep and I jumped into my Volvo. "Jazz, we going," Emmett said and Jasper was in the Jeep in seconds. With me leading the way, we drove to school.

BPOV

I awoke to find Edward not beside me. Instead there was a note. It read:

Love,

I'm going home to change.

Thanks for keeping me entertained while you were asleep

I blushed remembering my dream. It was very …. Intimate. I got up and realised it was 5am. Why, oh why, must I wake up early? (AN: 5am is an ungodly hour to woken up. It's so early!) I stumbled to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, took a shower, wrapped myself with a towel and walked into my room only to find a very energetic somebody going through my clothes. "Seriously, you've got NO clothes!" "Good morning too Alice. And keep it down. Charlie's around." "No he's not. He left 10 minutes ago. Thank God I saw this coming. Here wear this." She threw some clothes at me. When I shook it out, I realised that she got me really short jeans shorts, they were practically booty shorts, a midnight blue top that looked like it could suffocate the person who was wearing it and a scarf. " But first, wear this," she threw a push up bra at me. I wore them. "Umm, Alice these clothes are a little bit revealing?" "That's the whole point, Bella. If you don't wear this, how are you gonna look better than them bitches?!" I was shocked. This is the first time I've heard Alice curse. "Besides what I'm I going to do with the scarf?" Alice took it from me and in the blink of an eye, she had passed the scarf through the belt loops of my shorts. "Now wear this." She brought out a pair of black ankle high boots. "Alice! I can't wear that! I'll fall a thousand times before school begins!" "Bella, you will be fine. Just wear it, you won't fall!" " But –", I started to say but stopped when I saw her face. I sighed, " Fine!" I put them on and wobbled a bit. "now time for make-up!", said an overly cheery Alice. I swear, this is the first time I've seen a vampire on drugs.  
20 minutes later…..  
"Time for hair!"  
45 minutes later….  
"Okay you look pur-fact!" "Ehh?", I asked. "So she needs 1 hour 15 minutes to get ready, huh? By the way, Bella, you look hot," Rosalie said. I didn't even know she came along with Alice. Wait I look hot? I turned around to face a mirror and saw my reflection. I looked super-hot, I thought the reflection was being replaced with a model's picture. I mean, I looked fine! "Wow Alice this is amazing." " You mean I'm amazing right?" "this is soo good!" " No you mean I'm good, right?" "Okay, Bella you look hot. Alice you are really good. Now can we go to school? I want to meet my man!" "Yes, Rosalie," Alice and I said together. I had a little difficulty walking in the heels, but I managed to go downstairs only stumbling half a dozen times, while Alice walked, or should I dare say skipped down the stairs. I swear that girl is graceful. Following Alice was Rosalie, who strutted down the stairs liked she owned it in a 6-inch heel. Once Rose stepped of the last stair I took in what she was wearing: dark blue jeans making her legs look longer, a red top which showed way too much cleavage, for Emmett I guess, and killer 6 heel shoes. We walked out and I saw three cars: mine, Rose's and a yellow Porsche 911 Turbo, which I'm guessing belongs to Alice. "Bella, you're riding with me. Kay, no complains", Alice said and walked to her car. i got in and asked her,"If you have a car, why don't you drive it to school?" "Well I dunno. I just didn't feel like it." "Now you do", I said. "Yeah, I love my baby," she said whilst patting it lovingly. "Okay off to school," she said excitedly and started the engine. with Rosalie leading the way, we drove to school.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. I will try to make the story more interesting in the coming chapters. Meanwhile, I'm writing a story called "Young Master". I'll let you know when I will post it. Bye for now!**

- **Ed**


End file.
